


The Aftermath

by Drownmeinthemoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Attempt at Humor, Blushing, Bottom Ron Weasley, Bubble Bath, But only like a little., Crying, Cute Ending, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Safeword Use, Sleepy Boys, Switch Draco Malfoy, Teasing, Top Harry Potter, Well boy, baths, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownmeinthemoon/pseuds/Drownmeinthemoon
Summary: Ron loves doing this. He loves the adrenaline rush that came with the dirty games he, Harry and Draco play. The sweet submission that he gave and the power they had over him. He loves being used. Loves the way they look at him with such possessiveness as if he was the most desirable thing in the world but he also loves the aftermath. He loves the hour of pure blissfulness he got from them and to him both are equally as good.—————-The one where Ron figures out which he likes best, the sex or the aftermath and gets proposed to........sorta.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 242





	The Aftermath

Ron loves doing this. He loves the adrenaline rush that came with the dirty games he, Harry and Draco play. The sweet submission that he gave and the power they had over him. He loves being used. Loves the way they look at him with such possessiveness as if he was the most desirable thing in the world but he also loves the aftermath. He loves the hour of pure blissfulness he got from them and to him both are equally as good.  
——————  
Harry would always be the first to start. He had always been more open and unabashed with his praises of both his lovers and here with Ron tied up in the softest silk ropes money could buy he was no different. 

He gave a pleased hum as he slowly commits the way Ron looked strung up to memories . “You look so beautiful baby,” he murmurs into Ron’s ear, rubbing the sensitive skin with care. Ron let out a tiny gasp at the ministration trying his best not to squirm against the ropes. 

“Absolutely perfect, we don’t deserve such a pretty thing,” Harry continues brushing his wavy hair from his forehead before pressing a tiny kiss on his temple. 

“Nobody does,” Draco chimes wiping the mix of cum and sweat off his abdomen. “Such a good boy for us,” he says, planting a delicate kiss in the middle of his stomach . “I wish you could see how good you look right now all tied up and flushed just for us.” 

“Do you like knowing how good you were for us baby?” Harry teases his voice rising slightly as he tries to suppress a chuckle.

Ron lets out something that sounds somewhere between both a gasp and a whine. 

“Words Ronnie,” Draco says, running the wet washcloth down his freckled thighs rubbing soothing circles on the feverish skin. 

After a few shaky breaths Ron nods. “Yes I love it,” he says flushing in embarrassment. Harry smiles down at him taking one hand from his chest and running it through the thick mop of red hair. 

“Tell me Ronnie do you love hearing how much daddy and I love your greedy hole?” Draco taunts his eyes narrowing in mischievous delight. If it’s even possible Ron gets redder his face now resembling a tomato. If he could Ron would definitely turn around and bury his face into the sheets until he died of embarrassment but he can’t. He’s out in the open, exposed and flushed from head to toe just like Draco likes. Even after Hogwarts Draco still makes it his priority to make Ron blush and without fail Ron always does. 

“Yesyes please,” Ron begs arching his back into his lovers’ light touch. Draco grins at the desperate plea dragging his finger up his torso before circling his swollen nipples; they were absolutely beautiful to Draco. They had always been his favorite part of his Ronnie especially when they were all puffy and red from Harry and his relentless teasing and abuse. 

“Aww Harry, look how desperate he is,” Draco snarks. Harry hums in agreement, dragging his nails into Ron’s scalp. 

“Such a pretty hole all nice and tight for me; god, baby you’re so fucking tight you felt like heaven.” Harry says, pressing a kiss on his jaw. “I just want to fuck you until you can’t walk. Until all you can think about Daddy’s cock like the little slut you are,” Harry purrs digging his fingers into the unkempt red hair below him.

Ron lets out a low whine earning a chuckle from Draco as he lifts Ron’s legs. He takes his time wiping the cum and lube mix from his abused hole making sure to press just enough to tease. Ron’s hips thrust to meet the wet rag involuntarily. The motion prying a sharp cry from his lips. 

“Please no more, no more, Romania,” Ron begs tears spilling from his barely open eyes. 

Draco and Harry immediately halt at the plea. Harry blinks up at him owlishly before moving from beside him and towards the velvety ropes constricting his hands while Draco moves to his feet. They untie him methodically before discarding the ropes on the floor in a heap. 

Draco quickly finds his way to Ron’s side. “Are you ok Ronnie ?” Draco sounds sweet to Ron’s ears— like honey a far cry from the harsh front he usually has. Ron lets out a soft whimper but not much more than that and a few heavy breaths. 

Harry frowns at the sound; he’s never been one to enjoy seeing his lover so out of it. It reminded him too much of the nightmares that still plagued them after the war. 

“I’m going to draw him a bath stay here with him.”

Draco nods as Harry walks hastily from the bed to the room’s bathroom. Draco wipes the tears from Ron’s flushed cheeks. Ron barely registers the sound of the faucet springing to life or the steam spreading into the master bedroom and the little that gets through to him is dismissed by exhaustion.  
————  
After a while Harry makes his way out of the bathroom. He comes and picks Ron up from the wet sheets. Ron doesn’t protest the way Harry carries him like a bride like how he usually does instead he pushes his face into Harry’s broad chest as Draco trails behind the duo, his face drawn taunt with concern.  
—————-  
Ron doesn’t know the exact moment his body makes contact with the tub. He knows however that the warm water is soothing on his skin. Wafting over his bruised hips and thighs. His body feels heavier as he closes his eyes and sinks deeper in the tub letting the water lull his thoughts. He can hear the click of the soap bottle open but he doesn’t move to help instead leaning his head against the wall. 

After a few seconds he feels the soft touch of Draco’s hand lathering him in soap. It smells like mangos and oceanmist. His stomach grumbles at the scent. He opens his eyes slowly letting the calm wash over him. 

Looking up at Harry and Draco he can see the unreadable expression etched unto their faces and the calm quickly turns into guilty shame. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles looking down at his white tub below him. 

Draco’s unreadable expression quickly dissipates into a puzzled look. “For what Ronnie ?” 

“I cut the play short,” Ron whispers like a child caught in a lie. 

“Ronnie there is no need to apologize, the play stops being fun if you’re not enjoying yourself.” 

“Yeah Ron, it really isn’t any fun for us if you’re not into it.” Harry chimes from his position over the redhead, “Can you tell us what you didn’t like?” 

Ron pauses for a moment studying the light dancing off the rim of the bathtub. “ Everything was good, don't get me wrong but I think it went on a bit too long and I just-“ Ron shrugs trailing off into thought.

“Ronnie why didn’t you tell us?” Draco huffs putting the rag at the edge of the tub. “We would have cut it short.” 

“Because,” Ron sighs. “I wanted to make it up to you guys. I know I’m always relying on you both for support at least financially and you never get anything in return…..and I just- just wanted to give you both a good time.”

“Ron we love taking care of you.”

“Yeah Ronnie it’s one of our favorite hobbies after bickering,” Draco says with amusement at his own comment evident in his face. “It makes us feel good and if I’m being honest it’s nice having that sense of pureblood normalcy,” Draco says with a sheepish shrug. 

Ron and Harry quickly turn to him with exasperated expressions. “Pureblood normalcy?” Harry questions. 

“Well yes,” Draco says his face heating up. “Y’know purebloods have a lot of traditions, well at least rich purebloods do and one of those is buying overly extravagant gifts for the person you want to marry. And yes I know it’s all pureblood bullshit but I still like doing it for you because you look so happy whenever I do and I can’t help but want to buy more so you can always look that happy.” Draco admits putting his face in his hands to hide the rapidly increasing redness of his face.

Ron just stares for a moment before saying in the quietest voice known to man “You want to marry me.”

Draco eyes go wide as he peeks out from behind his hands. “I-um-I mean if you would have- yeah.” He says nodding in embarrassment. 

Again Ron just stares his mind devoid of all thoughts except for one word. Marriage. 

“Don’t stare at me like that, I’m not the only one Harry already bought you a ri-,” Draco stops himself quickly clamping his hand over his mouth. 

“Dray what the fuck,” Harry screams. “Why in Merlin’s saggy left tit would you tell him ?”

Draco gives an apologetic smile mumbling a sorry. 

Ron's head turns looking between the two, blue eyes teary and wide before promptly fainting. 

Or at least Ron thinks he fainted.

Ron isn’t sure if the pure shock made him faint or if he just completely stopped thinking out of pure exhaustion because the next thing he knows he’s being wrapped in a fluffy pink towel and placed on the bed. 

“You both wanna marry me ?” Ron asks as if he can’t possibly believe anyone would want to do so. 

Draco nods. “Well of course….. unless you don’t want to,” he says nervously. 

“Of course I want to marry you both.” 

Draco and Harry both let out a sigh of relief at the agreement. 

“It’s just you both haven’t talked about it much and I just assumed you weren’t ready,” Ron says cuddling up in the damp towel. 

“We both just assumed you weren’t ready.”

“Then why buy a ring for me?”

“Because I wanted to talk to you about it first before y’know jumping in and if you said you were ready then the ring would be there waiting.”

“I still think we should talk it over more before you and scarhead jump the wand and get married,” Draco says firmly. 

“Definitely.”

Ron yawns pure adrenaline and shock turning back into absolute exhaustion and hunger. “But I think that’s a topic for tomorrow morning. All I want right now is food and a nap.”

Harry nods looking at him in adoration before turning to the closet. “Do you want the blue silk pajamas I got you?” He asks, taking it off the hanger. 

“Yeah.” 

“And do you want to wear boxers or knickers tonight?” Draco asks. 

Ron can’t see his face from where he’s standing but he knows he’s smirking. Ron can’t help the blush and excitement that forms every time he thinks about wearing something so girly. 

“Knickers.” 

Draco picks one up and turns to show him. They’re aren’t the thinnest ones in the drawer, Ron knows that for sure but it definitely leaves little to imagine. Ron nods. 

They slowly dress him making sure he’s comfortable and Ron for once doesn’t feel guilty about the pampering. He actually quite likes it and as he settles in for the night Ron can confirm he really does love the aftermath just a little bit more than the dirty things they do.

But only by a little.


End file.
